Sleeping Party
by HayaChigo
Summary: Di suatu malam yang cukup cerah, diadakan sebuah pesta tidur di sebuah vila yang cukup mewah, yaitu vila yang diputuskan oleh anak-anak kelas 1 sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas Gakuen. Diatas beranda Naruto dan Hinata berduaan! Apa saja yang mereka lakukan


Disclaimer : Saya, HayaChi.. (JDAK!) oh maksudku Masashi Kishimoto

Random : Just Naruto

Note : "Hey para readers, bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama kita lost contac.. Pada kangen kan sama author yang satu ini?"-HayaChigo "gak makasih"-readers "hiks kok gitu? kalian terlalu jujur ya..hiks"-HayaChigo

Warnig! : Romance rat T, GJ, OOC humor(?), maaf kalo banyak TYPO hhehe Happy Reading..!

* * *

**Z**

**ZZ**

**ZZZ**

**SLEEPING PARTY**

**ZZZ**

**ZZ**

**Z**

* * *

Di suatu malam yang cukup cerah, diadakan sebuah pesta tidur di sebuah vila yang cukup mewah, yaitu vila yang diputuskan oleh anak-anak kelas 1 sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas (SMA) Gakuen. Disana juga selain anak-anak sekolah tersebut,ada juga para guru yang menginap untuk menjaga para muridnya agar tidak terjadi keributan atau pun hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Salah satu anak cowok ada yang berambut kuning keemasan bernama Naruto Uzumaki, yang biasa di panggil Naruto. Naruto ini mempunyai sesuatu yang berbeda dari teman-temannya, yaitu mencolokkan diri dengan cara berbuat nakal dan jahil. Ada pula salah satu anak cewek yang mempunyai rambut indigo yang bernama Hinata Hyuga, yang biasa dipanggil Hinata. Hinata ini mempunyai kebiasaan yang sangat berbalik dari cowok sebelumnya, yaitu penyendiri dan pemalu. Yah tentu saja, selain mereka ada banyak lagi kawan-kawannya, tapi maaf aja aku gak mau susah payah untuk menjelaskan yang lainya karena anda para pembaca juga sudah tau kan?

"Hei anak-anak.., apa kalian sudah membawa dengan lengkap perlengkapan untuk pesta tidur malam ini?", Tanya seorang guru cantik awet muda itu, yang ternyata adalah Tsunade.

"Sudah bu guru..", kata anak-anak berbarengan. Serasa di jadikan anak TK saja mereka.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kalian cepat-cepat berganti pakaian.., lalu kalian gosok gigi; cuci muka; dan cuci kaki ya.., setelah itu kumpul lagi di ruangan ini. Ok?", kata Tsunade.

"Ok bu..", jawab anak-anak yang sebenarnya tidak mau mengikuti perkataan Tsunade. Tapi mau apa lagi, bila melanggar perkataannya mereka pasti akan mati.

Setelah anak-anak melakukan tugas yang telah di berikan oleh Tsunade, mereka kembali ke ruang yang sudah di tentukan tadi. Ketika mereka kembali, ternyata suasana ruangan tersebut sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Di sana banyak makanan-makanan manis, mainan-mainan, alat-alat elektronik, dan berbagai macam lainnya yang dapat membuat senang. Mulailah anak-anak itu menjadi liar, dimulai dengan santai menjadi tidak karuan. Ada yang melempar-lempar makanan lah, yang ini lah itu lah, pokoknya seperti kapal pecah. Tiba-tiba para guru datang, dan anak-anak langsung berhenti bergerak. Tetapi para guru malah berkata, "silahkan kalian main sepuasnya. Bila ada yang sudah merasa capek, silahkan ke kamar masing-masing"

Mereka langsung berteriak senang lalu bergerak sesuai yang mereka inginkan. Ada yang makan, ada yang minum, ada yang bermain, mengobrol, bahkan ada yang kejar-kejaran. Para guru mengobrol sambil minum-minum. Salah satu dari anak-anak itu ada yang terlihat lesu tak bersemangat, yaitu Hinata. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak mood bermain, jadi dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat Hinata sedang menuju kamarnya, Naruto yang melihat itu menghampirinya.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa? Sepertinya kamu terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat", tegur Naruto.

Hinata pun tersentak kaget dan menjawab, "oh, Naruto. Tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya sedikit lelah dan ingin beristirahat"

"oh begitu, ya sudah lah, memang kau butuh beristirahat. Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu ya.."

"tunggu Naruto", kata Hinata yang tak sengaja menghentikan langkah Naruto, " eh, maaf"

"Ada apa Hinata?", kata Naruto sambil berbalik.

"eh.., um.., bisakah kau menemaniku?", kata Hinata dengan ragu-ragu.

"menemani apa? Menemanimu beristirahat?", balas Naruto.

"eh.., bukan.., tolong temani aku melihat pemandangan luar di beranda atas..", kata Hinata sampai berwajah merah semu.

"hhm, boleh juga"

Sesaampainya di beranda atas, mereka di sambut oleh angin segar. Mereka pun langsung terpana oleh pemandangan sekitar. Hinata yang terlihat sangat kagum itu tidak melihat jalan yang di lewatinya. Tanpa sadar dia sudah berada di pinggir pagar beranda tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan langsung terjungkal keluar beranda. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menarik lengan Hinata. Untung saja masih sempat tertangkap, kalo tidak Hinata pun pasti akan terjatuh dari sana. Naruto pun berhasil menarik Hinata sampai beranda. Tetapi.. *gedubrak*

"aw..", kata Naruto yang merasa badannya terhimpit.

"ada apa Naruto?", kata Hinata yang tanpa sadar dirinya berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Mengetahui hal itu, Hinata pun langsung berpindah. " ah.., maaf Naruto "

"oh, tidak apa-apa, toh hanya terhimpit saja bukan masalah besar kan?", balas Naruto sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"dan terima kasih Naruto.., kau sudah mau menolongku yang hampir jatuh dari beranda tadi..", kata Hinata.

"bukan masalah Hinata.., siapa pun yang akan jatuh seperti tadi pun pasti akan ku tolong bila berada di dekatnya"

Mereka kembali berdiri di dekat bandara. Mereka pun kembali bercakap-cakap mengenai sekolah mereka. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek merah muda.

"Hei kalian berdua!", panggil wanita itu yang ternyata Sakura.

Hinata yang kaget pun langsung menjawab, "Hei!"

"Mengapa kalian disini? Berduaan pula.., jangan-jangan ada sesuatu nih yang baru saja aku lewatkan..", balas Sakura dengan wajah tersenyum jahil.

"Kita tidak melakukan apa pun kok Sakura, jangan berpikir macam-macam deh!", jawab Naruto yang tak mau dituduh macam-macam.

"Iya Sakura, kita hanya sedang berbincang-bincang saja kok. Kau mau ikut?", tawar Hinata.

"Tidak ah, aku cuma ingin berjalan-jalan mengelilingi vila ini.., yah sekalian mencari Sakuke ku sayang hhehe ", sambil berbalik Sakura menambahkan, "silahkan bersenang senang, kabari aku ya kalau kaian dapat hasil"

...

* * *

Arigatou karena udah pada ngebaca cerita butut ini..

Oya, mau pada tau kelanjutannya? Makanya ditunggu kritik n sarannya!

(sujud memohon)


End file.
